The murderer
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: Ash Ketchum abandoned by his friends with nowhere to go, turns to his oldest enemy. This is a rewrite of my previous story with the same title.
1. Chapter 1

The Murderer

Chapter 1

**Ash's POV**

Brock and I were walking back from Pewter city. I had just finished competing in the Unova league. I had visited Brock in Pewter city. Misty had been there too. After a week of fun I had decided to return home. Brock had stated that his family had gone ahead and that they would be staying with me. We had just exited Viridian forest. Pikachu was on my shoulder as usual. Brock was being followed by his Blissey.

"So Brock when will you return to college to finish your education on how to become a Pokémon doctor." I asked.

"I should return in about a week. That will give me about two days here. I will then be able to take the remaining five to walk back." He replied.

I nodded it made sense. When we finally arrived at my house I knocked on the door. I opened it. I walked in. It was silent. That should have not bugged me. Everyone was most likely out shopping. I had not told them that I was returning today. Brock closed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen. I opened the door carefully. I saw movement and whipped round the corner.

I smiled as I saw Mimey sweeping the floor. There was nothing wrong. I walked up behind my mum and tapped her on the back.

"Hi mum" I said.

"Ash, your home" she said while enveloping me in a hug.

"Hello Mrs Ketchum." Brock said from behind me.

"Hello Brock. I did not know that you were joining your family here. I had thought that you would be returning to school." Mum said

"I can only be here for a few days." He replied. "By the way where are my family?"

"They are in the garden."

"Okay thanks."

We both walked out of the room. I still had the feeling that something was wrong.

There was a noise outside the window. I crept up to it Brock in tow. As I came level with it, something crashed through the window. I looked down to see a pokéball. Out came a houndoom.

"Pikachu thunderbolt" I yelled.

Brock, go help your family I will be fine. He nodded and ran off. I turned to see a team magma grunt climb in through the window. I ran at him to try and catch him off balance. We crashed to the floor. I saw Pikachu being surrounded by other fire Pokémon. The grunt and I rolled around on the floor. I suddenly felt us both being lifted up. I saw Mimey using psychc to lift us. I smiled.

A houndoom came up behind him. I was about to yell to him when I saw Brock's Blissey pound it. I smiled.

There was a crash and the front door was kicked down. I turned to see the three admins for team galactic. I heard a gunshot and saw Mimey's head smack backwards with blood pouring out of it.

I screamed in rage and ran at Saturn who had the gun. He looked at me with a mixture of hatred and respect. He hit me hard on the head. I fell to the ground. I slowly rose to my hands and knees. I felt a cold metal object on the top of my skull.

"You are a brave kid. I'll give you that." He said.

I heard my mum yell out and footsteps. I felt two people wrestling above me. I heard another gunshot. I expected to feel pain. There was a gurgling noise from above me. I felt something wet drop onto my head. Something collapsed on top of me. I managed to finally get my body to obey me. I turned my head to see my mum with a whole in her chest. I started to cry.

"Do not shoot the boy, Saturn." I heard Mars say. "If we make this look like his doing we can cause him far more pain."

I heard an affirmative grunt. There was another blow to the back of my head. I fell to the ground once again and blacked out.

I woke up to see the face of an angry officer Jenny. "So the murderer wakes." She growled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know full well. There are four dead Pokémon and a dead woman in the house that you were found Ketchum. The person was your mother and the Pokémon were your own Pikachu a Mr Mime and a Blissey." She almost shouted.

"No, that was not me. That was team Galactic." I said desperately.

"Then why were you found with a gun in your hand and your mother's blood on you." I started to cry at the memory of what happened. The officer took that as confirmation of what happened.

About three hours later I was thrust into a seat in front of a judge. I was forced to sit through hours of staged cases. It was obvious my own state paid lawyer was not trying to pardon me.

"We now call the only living witness to the crime." The prosecuting judge said. I smiled as I realised that Brock would be called up. "I call Brock Stone to come and give his account of what happened."

I saw Brock walk up to the podium. He smiled at me. The smile was forced and I could see mourning in his eyes. "I was there when Ash and I entered the house. We both felt something was wrong." The prosecuting lawyer frowned at this. When Brock got to the bit when the Grunt came through the window the whole of the court room went silent. Brock then told them all on live television how my mother had bravely tried to save me after I had charged the man with the gun. When he said how my mother died I started to cry. He then said how he had been immobilised and placed outside the house.

When he was finished the entire room was silent. Then the prosecuting lawyer said, "The only reason that you would defend someone as clearly guilty as Mr Ketchum is if you were in on it. I therefore say that tomorrow we shall start the case of the murder of Mrs Ketchum by both Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and Brock Stone.

When he was finished we were both escorted out of the courtroom by police.

When we got outside we saw May, Max, Dawn, and all of the other companions that I had met over the years. I turned to Misty hoping that I would get support but I was interrupted by May.

"You murderer" yelled May "how could you do this?"

"What, you believe this crap." I said getting angry at them. "You believe that Brock and I could kill someone in cold blood.

"Yes we do" yelled Dawn. "I thought you were better than this."

"How could you kill your own mother?" Shouted Misty.

We just looked at them shocked as we were forced into the police car. We were driven back to the police station. When we arrived we were given supportive looks from the officers.

"Do you believe that we killed my mother." I said to the Jenny who had driven us to and from the courtroom.

She shook her head. "The story that your friend said was completely accurate to what we found. There was no way to make it up."

I nodded relieved to have someone on my side. She then said, "You two have bail for the next week as the judge is busy until then." She then opened the door and two officers followed us out. "You two have to be accompanied where you go." We nodded in understanding.

I turned to Brock, "Where will you go?"

"I will return home." He replied. "You?"

"To see my Pokémon."

**A/N next episode will cover his reunion. I hope you liked this rewrite.**

**I personally think it is better than the original. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ash's POV**

I was sitting in the back of the Police car silently. I realised that this was the longest I had gone without having a Pokémon with me for about five years. It had been five years since my ten year old self had got his first Pokémon. A Pikachu. I had been so happy. Now my best friend, my constant companion was dead. I clenched my fist in anger at the people who did it.

I was so caught up in being angry that I did not realise that I had reached the lab. I got out of the car and saw the officer wait in the car. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard footsteps from inside and after a minute the Professor opened the door. When he saw it was me he looked at me with sympathy.

"I suppose that you will want to collect your Pokémon." He said. I nodded.

He opened the door so I could go in. I walked round the back and saw my Pokémon playing. They all stopped when they saw me. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Gary.

"Those of you who want to stay behind are free to do so." He yelled forcefully. "The rest of you are free to go with this murderer."

I looked at my childhood friend in shock. "You believe that I did that don't you Gary." He was silent and I took that as a yes.

I turned to my Pokémon. They were all lined up in front of me. "Any of you who stay behind, I… I understand." I said. I swallowed painfully.

There was movement from the back and I saw a huge lumbering figure walk forward. I was surprised at this but snorlax obviously wanted to come with me. He was followed by a flash of green and one of red. Infernape and Sceptile joined me as well. Finally as I was about to walk off I saw two small shapes follow. Scraggy and Gible came as well. I looked at the others hoping that more might come with me. There was a noise above me. I looked up to see Gliscor gliding towards me. I nodded this was all of them.

I brought out the pokéballs and returned those coming with me. I gave the others their pokéballs to do what they liked with. I turned to walk away. I then ran. I knew that I had to go. My friends hated me. They abandoned me. I would go. I ran.

I heard Gary call after me. I knew that the officer had been told to let me go. They knew I wanted to go after the killers. I needed to meet up with Brock and I would be able to make them pay.

When I reached route 1I finally slowed down. I saw a shadow above my head. I looked up to see my strongest Pokémon. He had once again returned to train. He must have however heard what happened. I stopped to let him land next to me.

I put my hand on his snout and patted it. "Thanks for coming Charizard."

I then got on him and flew towards Pewter city.

I landed outside Brock's house. (It was right next to the gym) I returned Charizard. I opened the door and walked in. The lights were all off. They must be out. I looked out of a window onto the road and saw the police car. The officer was in it sleeping. I shrugged. It was not my business. I walked into the kitchen to wait for Brock. As I stepped in I put my foot in something sticky. I looked down and saw some liquid on the floor. I flicked the light switch.

It was blood. I was on guard immediately. I followed the trail to a cupboard. I opened it to see all of Brock's younger brothers and sisters dead. I jumped back recoiling. They each had a clinically precise bullet in the forehead. Who could do this? I then ran out of the room to find Brock. I found him.

Sitting in the chair in the sitting room was Brock and his father. They each had a bullet wound to their forehead and chest. Brock even had cut marks on his arms. Someone had tortured him. This whole scene was making me feel sick. It then hit me. I was alone. My mother was dead. My best friend was dead. My constant partner was dead. My friends had abandoned me. All I had were seven Pokémon.

I broke down and started to cry. I rolled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. I heard a noise coming from outside and snapped to attention immediately.

I slowly got to my feet and withdrew sceptile's pokéball. He would be the best choice. He could be silent and powerful. I slowly crept to where the noise came from.

There was another crash and this time I saw something hit the window. It broke through and landed on the carpet in front of me.

"_Hello Ash" said the Riolu in my mind._

"You, you are the Riolu that can use aura sphere." I said.

He nodded, _"Yes. I heard what was wrong and came to help."_

"What about your carer?" I asked. At that the Riolu visibly flinched.

I realised that the last time I had seen the carer had been about a year and a half ago. He had been quite old even then.

"I am sorry I asked. Why did you come to me?"

"_I heard that you had a similar problem."_ This time it was my turn to flinch.

"Do you want to come with me then?" I asked hopefully.

It nodded, _"I shall join you in your exile."_ He said.

"Thank you Riolu." I said. "I need all the help I can get.

**A/N sorry this is a shorter chapter. It was however necessary for the story. I could have made it longer but that would have upset the current setup I have. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Ash's POV**

I ran round the corner. They were coming.

The officers had come after me. They supported me and gave me a head start before they reported me missing. They then came after me.

Immediately after finding Brock dead I went to find my other Pokémon. The first one I found was Pigeot. He came with me as I hoped he would. I then went to find Primape. When I found him he was training to fight in another P1 tournament. I talked with his trainer and he decided to stay. I then went to pick up Squirtle. He came and joined me. He was shocked that more of my original party did not join. After looking for Butterfree for about a month I decided to let it go. I went to the orange islands to get Lapras. He too chose to stay with his family. I had decided that going to get Haunter was next on my list. When I had got to Saffron I managed to sneak into the gym. I found Sabrina and the Haunter talking about finding me. I revealed myself and Sabrina read my mind. After that she let me go and Haunter joined my team.

I now had ten Pokémon. I was an illegal fugitive; I had decided that carrying more than six Pokémon was allowed.

After leaving the gym I had been spotted by an officer. They reported me and I had been running from them for the past hour. I had defeated countless officers and that was good training. Riolu had refused to go into his pokéball. He was following me around making sure to sense anyone coming.

"_Ash, there is someone ahead."_

I nodded and was about to creep round the corner when I heard a fight start. I ran round to see the officer looked in combat with three very familiar faces. They had their Yamask and Woobat out fighting a Luxio and Growlithe.

They were losing badly. They were outmatched by the trained officer. I watched a bit longer and saw Woobat be knocked out. Jessie was about to send out another Pokémon, but I thought what the hell, training is training.

"Go Gible." I yelled while tossing a pokéball.

They all turned to me. "It's the twerp." Meowth shouted. Meowth was about to attack Gible when I shouted,

"Use dig on Growlithe." The trio looked shocked and the officer clenched her teeth in anger when she saw the attack clean take out her Pokémon. The Luxio was about to attack when Gible glowed white. He started to grow in size and when the light faded there was a Gabite standing there. The officer looked worried as Gabite shook off the bite. "Finish it with earthquake." The Luxio went down too and the officer backed up before running off.

"Why did you help us?" James asked.

"Why have you been following me?" I replied with.

They looked at each other wondering if they should tell me the real reason. "The boss has told us to come and find you."

I was surprised that Giovanni would take an interest in me. "Why?" I asked.

"You are a powerful trainer and you are on the run." Jessie explained, "The best recruit that team rocket could hope for." I was about to yell at them saying I would never join team rocket. When James cut in.

"You do not have to join just have a meeting with the boss."

I thought about this weighing up the Pros and cons. I then came to a decision. I had nothing to lose and I could always fight my way out of the base. I had my best Pokémon after all.

"Lead on then." I said.

It took about a day to go to the base. I was surprised to be back in Viridian. I went into the gym. We eventually got to a lift with a key card lock. James brought out the required key card. We stepped into a lift. When we got out there was a group of guards in front of a door. They stepped forward to remove our pokéballs. I shook my head. They persisted. I still shook my head. As they came closer Riolu growled. Just as I was about to order an attack a man appeared in the doorway. "Leave him be. He could take you all out and could probably beat me. There is no need to anger him or the particularly powerful Riolu."

He stepped forward and I recognised him as Giovanni. He turned to me, "Enter."

I walked into the room warily.

He sat down in a large leather chair and gestured for me to do the same. I hesitated and then sat down. "I guess that you want to know why I want to speak to you." I nodded confirmation. "We can help each other. You are a very powerful trainer. You could become even more so if you wanted. You are however a fugitive. We could help you with a purpose."

"Even so, why would I join you? Why not another team? They might offer me more."

"There are two reasons actually, the first one is that you are my son."

I almost fell off my chair in shock. "Alakazam show my son his memory."

_Memory_

_Ash was a baby and was looking up at his mother and another man. _

"_Get away from me" yelled Delia._

"_No" replied the man gleefully._

"_Get away from my wife." Yelled a man from out of Ash's vision._

"_Go ryperior" said the husband in a familiar voice. The man ran off. The husband came into view. _

"_Thank you George." Said Delia._

_When I saw the face of my father I could not believe it. My father was Giovanni._

"How did it happen?" I asked.

Instead of answering my father answered with his own question. "Have you ever seen team rocket do anything that actually threatened the safety of the world. Team magma tried to create a massive eruption. Team aqua tried to flood the world. Team galactic tried to destroy the world to create a new one and team plazma tried to separate all people and Pokémon." I nodded, "Have team rocket ever tried anything on that scale." I thought long and hard. I could think of nothing, "Exactly all we try to do is gain power. What no one outside of team rocket knows is that our aim is to stop other teams. We gain power and steal Pokémon yes, but only so we can take down more teams." I slowly nodded. It made sense. It was completely radical but it made sense. "Your mother knew this as she helped found it with me." I was properly shocked. My mum helped found one of the most feared teams in the Pokémon world. "Now do you see why you should join up?"

I slowly nodded, "I will join." he nodded expecting it, I then added more, "On the conditions that I will be treated no different. If I am to gain any kind of power in the group I need to earn it. I will go to an academy as a grunt. You will give me a basic Pokémon. In my spare time I will train with my other Pokémon."

My father looked surprised. He then nodded, "That should be fine." I turned to leave.

Just as I was about to walk out of the door my father called after me, "Ash, thank you."

**A/N this was a fun chapter to write. I was always a huge fan of the rocket trio and this puts a new spin on team rocket as a whole while talking the 'Ash's father issue' in one swoop. **

**As always thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Giovanni's POV**

My son has been with us for a year and he has already proven himself to being the best recruit we had ever had. When he was sent to the academy he was given his first three Pokémon from the team. He spent about a day choosing. He refused to take any of the ones offered to him. He instead eventually decided to take three from the pile of rejects. He took a Cubone which would not do any fighting. It was too scared. He took a Ratata that was considered too weak. As his third he took a Zubat which would not do anything anybody told it. It attacked anyone on sight, and he took a Drowzee who could only sleep.

The rockets laughed at him. He had taken the four most useless Pokémon in the academy's possession. In physical training he excelled. He seemed to have an unlimited amount of willpower and stamina. The instructors could never find a fault in what he did. In combat training he was stronger, faster and fitter than the other rockets. He destroyed everyone that he fought. He never gave up and quickly became feared to the extent that he had to fight his Riolu or infernape to spar.

As he said he would in his spare time he trained his Pokémon. He was famous through the academy for never sleeping. When the inter-academy completion arrived he was put forward without a word, he destroyed all competition in combat and entered the Pokémon round with only four Pokémon. His Hypno, Marowak and Raticate led him to a flawless victory. His Crobat, who was considered the strongest of the four, was never used. It was there that I revealed him to being my son. Now a week on he was on his first mission for team rocket.

**Ash's POV**

I was landed on the ground and called back Crobat. I had come with only my weakest Pokémon. The mission was to steal the team Magma Pokémon reserves. I glanced left and saw James creeping up behind me. It seems that my father put them on a special training program as he deemed them the only Rockets that I might trust. They had improved in their skills, only a little though. When I thought back over the last year I was amazed at what had happened. I had gone from being alone with no purpose to a relatively hardened grunt in a criminal organisation that spent their time taking out other criminals.

The building in front of us was familiar. I had made sure to study each and every team in my spare time. I turned to the trio. "You three draw away the guards." They nodded in understanding, "Do not follow me in, I shall be fine." They nodded in recognition of what I had said. They had been put under my command for the remainder of the mission. I watched, interested as they ran forward drawing the guards into the woods. I brought out Hypno and Gengar. I slowly crept over to the remaining guards. Two hypnosis later, they were sleeping like children. I returned the two Pokémon and put a hand on another.

It took about an hour more to infiltrate the base. I had got to the end of a corridor. There were two doors. I was about to enter into the storage room when I heard voices from the other room.

"For a champion you are remarkably easy to catch off guard." A voice I recognised as Maxie said.

"It does not matter. My friend has sent his own team to take you down." The Champion replied.

"What, your friend Giovanni. I am very sure that his precious team rocket are not going to enter the base. We have already chased off three of them." Maxie gloated.

That was enough information for me. I kicked down the door and drew two pokéballs. "Go, Raticate and Marowak." I shouted.

Both headed turned to me. Maxie was standing over Lance who was tied to a table. "Ash?" Lance said shocked.

Maxie sent out his Houndoom and Mightyena. Instead of speaking to Lance I said. "Raticate use super fang, Marowak bone club." The two Pokémon shot forward and the two canines hit the floor knocked out.

Maxie stared at me in shock. I then walked up to him and punched him in the face. He hit the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why are you here Ash?" Lance said as I started to undo his bounds.

"I am here on a mission from my father."

"You are wearing a team rocket uniform, Why?" he asked.

"I am in team rocket." Lance looked at me and then blinked rapidly.

"Okay, so this means that you are the son of Giovanni."

"Yes."

"Okay. I have no problem with that. I helped found the team after all."

It was my turn to look shocked. "Why did you do that?" I asked while helping him up.

"I realised that I was doing damage to the teams yes, but not enough. I realised that someone needed to get down to their level. That is where your father came in. He was willing to do that." He scratched his head while thinking. "I have been supporting team rocket for years, I have to keep it away from the press for obvious reasons though."

"I need to get going, thank you Ash." He bent down to grab his bag, straightened and turned to walk out. As he was just about to leave the room he turned, "Actually I have a gift." He put his hand into his bag. He pulled out a Pokémon egg. "This egg is refusing to hatch. It had been living in Blackthorn for years and did not hatch. An elder told me to give it to a young trainer with a troubled past. I believe that is you." He then gave me the egg and hurried out.

I stood there staring at the egg for a few minutes when I remembered, the Pokémon. I recalled Raticate and Marowak and walked to the storage room. as I left with my bag full of pokéballs an alarm went off. I smiled, that must have been Lance. I calmly strode out the way I came.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am sorry that I took so long to update. I have a lot on at the moment. Unfortunately that is likely to continue for the near future. I apologise but you will just have to bare with me. **

Chapter 5

**Ash's POV**

I was in a waiting room doing what you tend to do in waiting rooms, wait. I was waiting for my match to start. I was in the final of the indigo Plateau Kanto league. I entered it for two reasons, firstly my father said I would have a big assignment in the near future and would therefore have about a month off. The other reason was to train my Pokémon. My new Pokémon had never been in a tournament before so I wanted to show them what it was like. I had therefore entered the tournament only using five Pokémon. I had used my Crobat, Raticate, Hypno, Marowak and Gengar. They had gotten me this far with relative ease. They had after all been training with the rest of my Pokémon who were considerably stronger. This battle was the final however. I decided to use a different team.

Soon after joining team rocket I had split my Pokémon into different groups. The elites consisted of Pokémon such as Charizard and Sceptile. (The others are Snorlax, Infernape and Lucario.) They were my strongest and only trained with each other. The next step down was the intermediate team. This team was made up of Blastoise, Garchomp, Scrafty, Gliscor, Pigeot and then later Dragonite. The final group were my newer Pokémon and Gengar as he had not done much training with Sabrina.

I looked down to the pokéball around my neck. I did of course have this Pokémon as well. Soon after my mission involving Lance and receiving the Dratini in an egg, I had to do a mission which involved stealing from team Plazma.

_Flashback._

_I crept round the corner. I was in the ruins of N's mansion. Ghetsis was here. I had to be careful as he had incredibly strong Pokémon. My hand kept brushing down to the pokéballs on my belt. I had deemed it a mission difficult enough to bring the elites. I smirked at that. Being in a criminal team had its perks. It meant that there was no one to tell me how many Pokémon I could bring with me. I therefore had brought all of my Pokémon. _

_There was a room up ahead. That was where I was headed. _

_I brought out five Pokémon. These were my elite group. I spoke to Lucario via Aura, "You take Infernape and Snorlax, take down any grunts you see." I turned to Charizard and Sceptile. They were my two strongest Pokémon. "I want you two to check the prison cells." They looked hesitant to leave me alone. "All of you go. I will be fine." They all nodded and ran off to do what I had told them. I reached down to grab my next two strongest Pokémon. I slowly crept towards the room. I tried to force open the room. The door was predictably locked. _

_I silently groaned in annoyance. Could I not just have an easy break in for once? I summoned a small aura sphere. I had become far more proficient at using aura after training with Lucario. There was a small explosion and I winced. I stood still for about a minute and then after no noise, I sighed in relief. I pushed open the door. I looked inside and almost fell over in shock._

_There strapped to the wall was Mewtwo. After getting over my shock I heard an alarm go off. Immediately I released Garchomp and Blastoise. They were quickly joined by Pigeot and Dragonaire. "Guard the door let no one in." I rushed over to Mewtwo. He was completely out. He was alive but was fainted. I brought out Scrafty to help me. We went to work on the manacles. Just as I broke one a door next to me opened I turned round to see Ghetsis walk in. There were grunts streaming in through the door that just opened. I realised it was a trap, and withdrew my Pokémon into the safety of their pokéballs. I was hit on the head and the last thing I could think of was that I was glad I had added a pokéball locking mechanism._

_When I awoke I was chained up in the same way mewtwo had been. I looked around the room and realise that said Pokémon was right next to me chained up as before. The main door that I came through opened and Ghetsis walked in looking very pleased with himself. He had Lucario, Infernape and Snorlax tied up. _

"_I must say mister Ketchum. You have very powerful Pokémon. Unfortunately for you I have acquired the services of two legendries and have many grunts. If it was just me and the legendries, I might not have been able to do it but, numbers do sometimes count." He walked over to me and said, "Your boss is very easy to predict. I set up a way to capture a legendary from me and he sends his best in. I was slightly disappointed by the lack of fight you had yourself."_

_I smirked realising something. I saw Lucario wake up and he was smirking too._

_He stalked over to me and said, "You find this funny." He brought out a knife. It was about nine inches and very sharp. "I find this funny." He brought the knife and ran it down my chest. It only made a small cut and I just stared right at him still smirking. He growled in anger at the lack of reaction he was getting out of me. He then slowly pushed in knife forward. The pain was excruciating. I tried to keep a straight face. When he pulled out the knife there was a long cut running down my chest from my hip to my sternum. He was surprised at the lack of reaction from me. I could hear the drip of my blood on the floor. He tried a different tactic._

"_How did you expect to take out all of my grunts with just three Pokémon?" he said incredulously. "I have thousands of them." _

_I finally said something, "I did not expect to do it with three."_

"_So then why…." That was when he realised._

_He turned to one of his grunts to see his entourage had been taken down by Sceptile. He called out his Hydreigon. It was hit by a huge dragon rush and he looked up to see Charizard. He looked down to see his injured Pokémon be hit by a leaf blade. He was then slammed into a wall by Charizard. _

_Sceptile easily cut both mewtwo and me down. I then brought out Hypno and he used recover to heal my Pokémon and mewtwo. He then turned to me and tried as well as he could to heal my cut. When the skin finally knitted back together he almost fell to the floor. I returned all of my Pokémon bar Charizard to their pokéballs. I grabbed mewtwo who was still passed out and Charizard and I carried him out._

_End of flashback_

When I returned to team rocket my father was so excited that I had brought back mewtwo. He proclaimed me as the saviour of team rocket. When he heard of the way I was treated he was furious. Within a week I led team rocket into the base. There was a huge battle in which Ghetsis died as he fell from his Hydreigon. When I returned my father was having problems as mewtwo had woken up. He calmed down when he saw me. I managed to get mewtwo to agree to conditions. He would join team rocket but he refused to be my father's Pokémon. In the end my father said that he should become my Pokémon as I rescued him. Mewtwo surprisingly agreed and has been on my team since. He trains with the elites when he wants to. I never make him do anything and he spends most of his time meditating either in his pokéball or in wherever I am staying.

I was brought back to reality by James walking in through the door. After the team Plazma fiasco my father assigned the best that team rocket had to be my bodyguards. He took them from his own personal guard. I refused and said I wanted someone I knew. I decided to take Jessie, James and Meowth as without me to follow they had achieved nothing in the two years I had been with team rocket. Since then they have been training with me taking their jobs to heart. They were now incredibly good at their job.

"Red they are calling you to the battle." I smirked, crunch time. I had used the name of Red Satoshi to disguise myself so I could compete.

I arrived in the red corner of the field and waited for my opponent. When he arrived a massive cheer came up from the crowd. I was facing Ethan. He was a trainer from Johto and had taken a great enjoyment in working the crowd through the tournament.

We walked to the middle and shook hands. "This is a battle between Red Satoshi of Viridian city and Ethan Hunt from New Bark town. This will be a full six on six battle with substitutions. The red corner will call out his Pokémon first.

"Go Scrafty." Ethan looked surprised as this was a new Pokémon I was using.

"Go Fearow." I smirked. "Use Drill peck."

"Focus blast." The blue ball shot forward and nailed the bird in the head. It crashed to the ground down already.

"Well that was a surprise; it seems that Red has unleashed a Pokémon of a completely different power level."

Scrafty continued to destroy his Gyarados, Espeon, Donphan, and Hitomontop. He called out his last Pokémon desperately. "Go Typhlosion." I looked at the Pokémon and then at my tired Scrafty. Although he had beaten the five Pokémon he was still tired. I knew that he would struggle. Ethan was about to call a move when I said, "Come back Scrafty." Ethan looked shocked. "There was no point in forcing him to battle further. You would have won anyway." I now had a choice. I would win the battle. However the question was, should I end it with Blastoise or Garchomp or should I use someone else. I smirked, realising that I had never used this Pokémon to fight a trainer not in team rocket. "Go Dragonite."

I could see Ethan gulp as the huge, green Dragon appeared. "Wow folks, it appears that Red has a shiny Dragonite." The commentator said.

The crowd had been long since silenced by Scrafty's demolishing of Ethan's team. There was now an excited chatter coming from the stands.

"Typhlosion use blast burn and end it quickly." Ethan said.

"Use Draco meteor." I said. Ethan's eyes widened in shock. The golden ball rose into the sky and then split. The explosions from the meteors hitting shook the stadium. When the dust faded Typhlosion was down. I had won my first tournament.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was longer than I had expected it to be and I enjoyed writing it. I do realise that Hypno cannot learn recover and there is a possibility that it cannot be used to heal other Pokémon. It is however a fanfiction.**

**If anyone spotted the two references that I put in the chapter put them in the comments. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I am sorry for the infrequent uploads at the moment. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. This is likely to continue for the foreseeable future. I shall be trying to juggle my two current stories as equally as possible.**

**For the first time I do not own Pokémon. That goes to Nintendo. Unfortunately.**

**If the words are in **_**italics **_**it is being spoken via Aura.**

Chapter 6

**Ash's POV**

I strode through the corridors of the Team Rocket HQ. Jessie and James were right behind me while Meowth was leading the way. The Grunts got out of the way as soon as possible. Not because of fear but because of respect for what I had done. I was a legend through the ranks of Team Rocket. There were of course a few who did not like me but they did not tend to put me off much.

I was making my way to my father's office. He was revealing to me my big mission. After my victory at the Indigo league I had returned to the HQ to train and get ready for the mission. As I walked outside the office doors there were two huge grunts guarding it. They were the tied second best fighters in the whole of team rocket. I was of course first. The only other two who could challenge me was Jessie and James. They were just worse than these two as they preferred to fight as a pair.

The two hulks of men nodded to me and let me through. My three companions were not allowed in. My father was in a large leather chair. As I walked in he came up and embraced me. We then sat on opposite sides of a table and he started to speak, "Ash, I have a mission for you as you know. This will be difficult for you mentally and physically." I nodded expecting it. He only got me to do the most difficult missions. "I have sources which report the appearance of Team Shadow in the Pokémon masters league." Team shadow were a team made up of the renegade ex members of the team I had defeated over the years. They were led by an unknown person codenamed 'The eagle.' There was very little known about this person other than they were very powerful and ruthless. Most of the ex-leaders were involved in the team somehow. The exceptions being Maxie and Archie as they were both rotting in jail, thanks to me. "I have reports of them entering it. This mission will have two purposes. To find and eliminate the team shadow members, also to win the prize money as you may as well while being there. You shall be accompanied by your three companions and the leader of the Sinnoh division." I smiled at that. The Sinnoh commander was probably my best friend along with Jessie, James and Meowth. "The problem you will face is that the Team shadow members will be incredibly well funded." I grimaced at this. When it was team versus team we were all on equal grounds. Now with their combined might we were always outgunned and out manoeuvred by their huge amounts of resources. "However the main problem you will face will have nothing to do with Team shadow. You will obviously go by your name you go by to any outsiders; 'Red Satoshi.' You will have to keep your true identity secret for as long as possible. This will be made extra hard as your old traveling friends will be there to support the new young trainer and your old rival, who have both been put forward to the tournament. Your innocence has now been proved but I still do not want you revealed until as late as possible so as not to have any old wounds or pressure points re opened."

I nodded in agreement at the logic behind it. "Yes father, I shall do as you say."

My father smiled at me, "On a completely different note well done on your Indigo league victory. The use of your Dragonite was a surprise to the whole Pokémon world. To have an already rare Pokémon as a shiny is an incredible achievement in itself. To be that powerful completes the impressiveness."

"Thank you father," I said gratefully. My father was not one to hand out empty praise. "I shall go and prepare right away." He nodded and I strode out of the room. Once I exited I was once again flanked by the trio.

"What did the boss say, Ash?" James asked.

"He said we are going to the Pokémon masters league. Apparently there are some Team Shadow members taking part in it. I shall be entering. We shall be going along with the head of the Sinnoh branch." I explained.

I then went on to give them all of the other details of the mission. When we reached our destination they were fully briefed. I pushed open the door to my private training room. Inside were all of our Pokémon training. When they saw us they all stopped. I smiled and said "Continue as before." They all quickly got back to training. With me being the son of a hugely rich criminal we were given access to the most expensive training equipment on sale, and being criminals we had access to some that was not for sale. The trio went into the side room to do whatever they wanted while I watched the Pokémon train. After a while Lucario came over to me, _"What was the mission Ash?" _he asked.

I smiled, _"We are to travel to the most prestigious tournament that I know of and beat it." After a second I added, "There are other parts to the mission but that is what you need to know for now. We will be facing some of the toughest trainers and Pokémon around so we need to be prepared." _Lucario nodded and ran off to train with Infernape. The two of them fought together in no power duels for hours. The only time they would fight someone else was if they were training in their powers or fighting me. I looked around to see Charizard and Dragonite fighting in the air. It would be a little one sided in a full on fight but Charizard was training him. Sceptile and Garchomp were in a similar position. I turned to see Snorlax on a running machine, running faster than was thought possible for most Pokémon that size.

All in all the Pokémon were training well. We were ready for the tournament.

**A/N That was a bit of a filler chapter, and I am sorry about it. I will have the start of the tournament next chapter. I may or may not have the first round. If any of you have any ideas as to who the leader of the Sinnoh branch might be put it in the reviews. **

**I hope that you are enjoying this rewrite as much as I am. I personally think it is a huge improvement on the other one. **

**As always thanks for reading. **

**HCS signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys. For once this is actually up the day after. Well it is for me anyway. This will include the start of the Master's league. I got a correct guess on the Sinnoh team leader. Well done to 'someone'. It shall all be revealed so read on. **

**(Jessie's and James' Pokémon are Jessie- Swoobat, jellicent (pink), wobuffet, seviper, yanmega, Drapion. James- Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Mr Mime, Carnivine, Arcanine, Cacturne)**

**Ash's POV**

I was on the top of the Viridian city gym. Jessie James and Meowth were right behind me. I stood still for a minute taking in the fresh air. This would be the biggest tournament of my life. It would be difficult but I was ready. I turned to my three bodyguards. Over the years of them in that position we had quickly become friends. We knew each other well. Well enough anyway. I snapped to attention and brought out Charizard, Dragonite and Jessie brought out Swoobat. I got on Charizard, James on Dragonite. The three flying types shot into the air. The tournament was being held at the Indigo Plateau so it was a very short flight.

As we came into view I got Charizard to land about a mile from the entrance. There was no point in drawing unnecessary attention to myself. We got of the flying types and withdrew them to our pokéballs. I walked up front with Jessie and James on either side. Meowth took up the rear of the group. As we passed up the road leading to the plateau we got a lot of stares. I was in a black cloak; Jessie and James were in black dress and sunglasses. Meowth in the rear caught many people's eyes as he was wearing the same as his two compatriots and walking on two legs.

As I drew level with the officer Jenny at the entrance I nodded to her. She just let us through. She knew who I was. I had been here about a week ago. I walked past a group of girls they all muttered nervously as I passed. As I was about a hundred meters from the Pokémon centre another person got in besides me. James let him in and the newcomer calmly said, "I was beginning to think that you would never turn up 'Red.'" He said emphasising the name Red.

I smirked and pushed the doors to the Pokémon centre. I walked straight over to nurse Joy. "I would like to register for the tournament please." I said.

"I would as well" Said my companion.

"Names please?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Red Satoshi." "Paul Shinji." My companion said.

"Alright, can I have your identification please?" She asked.

Paul handed over his pokédex and after a moment's hesitation I gave her my own. The issue I had with registering for tournaments was that all pokédexs have to be registered before being given to trainers. This meant that I had to use my old ones to register. This was not a problem in the Indigo league as I managed to bluff my way out. However this had much higher security so I had to be revealed to the Nurse in front of me.

I watched anxiously as she checked Paul's Pokédex on the machine and gave it back to him. She then put my one into the machine. I watched her face carefully and when her eyes widened I made sure that she knew I was right there.

"How are you still alive? Your body was found." She said quietly. I just smiled at her.

"You do not need to know that." I replied simply.

"Why did you not come out of hiding when Maxie was convicted of your supposed crime?" she asked curious.

"I had no need to." I replied. I gestured for my pokédex and after a second she realised what I meant and handed it over. "I would like to be registered under the name of Red Satoshi as in the indigo league." I asked politely.

She nodded understanding my need for my identity to be secret. I then asked, "Which rooms have my sponsor allocated to me?"

See the reason for this was that the way that the tournament worked was that you had to be recommended by a Champion, elite four or gym leader. As my father was such good friends with Lance and I now had such a good relationship with the Kanto and Johto champion he nominated me. This meant that my father was free to nominate Paul. Anyone who had previously been in the tournament or who was a Gym leader, elite four, or champion could enter regardless. This meant that each time the tournament was held there were always many contenders from the one ten years prior.

When she checked my sponsor she almost chocked in shock. It was incredibly rare for an elite four member to recommend someone let alone a champion. The last person to be recommended by a champion came second. She is called Cynthia the current Sinnoh champion. "You have been given rooms 99-101. You and Paul shall be in them with your three companions behind you." She said.

"Thank you." I said. Just as I was walking back I saw a group of people I did not want to see.

"Come on May, I bet dad has got us the best rooms in the place." As he saw me he said, "Excuse me the son of the Hoen eighth gym leader coming through. My father entered me as I am the best trainer he has seen for a long time." (A/N I know that the dad is fifth but for this he has an upgrade. He was always the one I had the most difficulty with. Damned Slaking.) Paul snorted.

"You do realise kid that you are talking to the one that was entered by Lance himself and who just won the Indigo plateau." Paul said. On the surface that may look like a nice gesture but looking at Max's eyes lighting up I knew that I was not going to be let out of his sights.

Dawn looked at Paul more closely, "Paul. I have not seen you for years. How have you been." He merely nodded at her and said.

"Fine."

With that we walked right past them. I could feel their eyes boring into my back. I was glad to get them out of my head. I was however regretting that this was unlikely to be the last time I would see them.

**A/N so that was the chapter. A little short I know. I am sorry for it. Well done to ****Uranium235**** for guessing it correctly. I shall try to develop how Paul and Ash met again in the next couple of episodes. **

**A question for the reviews. Which gyms did you have the most difficulty with and why.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**HCS signing off**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hi guys. Welcome to a new chapter in this story. I re read my old version of this and I do prefer this one. I hope you do too.**

**Chapter 8**

**Ash's POV**

When I got upstairs I put the key into the lock and walked into the room. It was very impressive. Lance had really outdone himself. I sat down on the sofa in front of the TV. Paul sat next to me.

"So Paul, how is the Sinnoh branch going?" I asked my friend.

"Good, team Shadow are still yet to make a big impact on Sinnoh like they have on Unova and Hoen. We have pretty much a free reign in Sinnoh as the police are still picking up the remnants of team Galactic." Paul explained.

There was a short silence between us as we remembered how we had met after I joined team rocket.

_Flashback_

_My father had sent me in to help out a team that had infiltrated one of the final remaining team Galactic bases. This was where all of their scientists were hiding out. My father had intelligence suggesting that a team of individuals had entered the base, presumably to take it down considering how they were armed._

_I had been keeping surveillance on it myself for the last couple of hours. No-one went in, no-one went out._

_I shrugged. I brought out Hypno. It was a shame that the trio had not come with me. They were in the middle of elites training at the moment and were unable to help me. Hypno teleported me to right outside the entrance of the base. I thought about stealth and then thought that it would be good training._

_I brought out Gengar and he blew the door down with focus blast. The unfortunate grunts who were guarding behind the door were crushed to death. I walked through the corridors of the base with Gengar, Crobat, Hypno, Raticate, Marowak and Dragonaire out. We fought our way through. Every single Pokémon that we came across was either knocked out or chased off. When we reached the one room that I had not checked yet in the entire facility I returned them all bar Dragonaire. He could do with the experience. _

_I kicked down the door and there were four scientists gathered round someone. That someone was strapped to a bed in the middle of the room. The scientists turned to face me. The one closest to the door was hit by a dragon pulse. The next one was punched in the face. The third and fourth were wrapped in a tight embrace by my serpentine Pokémon and the last was hit by an aura sphere. I went over to the man strapped to the bed and was shocked to find Paul, with burn marks all over him out cold._

_End of flashback._

I then brought him back to team rocket. When he awoke he revealed that he along with some friends tried to destroy the base. His friends turned out to be team Galactic operatives. He was captured and they tried to force him to join up.

When he saw me in a team Rocket uniform he was curious and with my explanation he joined up. It took him only a bit longer than me to pass all of the tests required. He took his elites exam about a year ago and was posted by my father at my suggestion to start a Team Rocket branch in Sinnoh.

I switched on the TV and just as I was flicking through the channels the room phone rang. I sighed and got up. I picked up the phone.

"Red Satoshi?"

"Yes."

"My name is Scott and you are required in the press room along with the other trainers recommended by the Champions. You can bring a companion with you and will need to be ready for an interview." Scott then hung up.

"Great," I yelled exasperated. "I am needed in an interview."

James pocked his head round the corner, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks James."

It took about half an hour to get there. When I arrived I was swamped by reporters.

As soon as he saw me Lance with the help of James brought me into another room to speak privately.

As the light flickered on Lance turned to me. "It is good that you got here early. I do however have some news for you. The other three trainers that were suggested by champions are apparently incredibly powerful."

I rolled my eyes, "That goes without saying, otherwise they would not have been suggested."

Lance shook his head, "The one that Wallace suggested is said to have beaten him in a battle."

I sighed, "I assume that the ones put forward by Alder and Cynthia are also very powerful."

Lance nodded, "They are all in fact cousins."

That caught me off guard, "Do you think that they have anything to do with team Shadow?" I asked.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and said, "I do not know. I just thought that I should warn you that they have all been sighted as favourites and practically scoffed at your victory at the indigo Plateau."

I shrugged, "I did not use any of my six strongest Pokémon."

Lance smiled. "You will do well in this competition Red, but do not let that get in the way of your real purpose here." I nodded.

There was an announcement from outside and they called for the four trainers to come up to the interview table.

When we were all sat down Scott announced us all, "Firstly we have the trainer who took the indigo plateau by storm and is Lances Sponsored trainer, Red Satoshi." I smiled and raised my hand. "Next we have Dilan Taguchi the immovable object. He is sponsored by Wallace" He was a huge six foot plus man with short, brown hair. He was built like a Golem and wore a simple training top and trackies. "Next we have Ming Taguchi the ice cold professional, sponsored by Cynthia" She had pitch black hair and was skinny but not scrawny. She was wearing a black punk-like outfit. "Finally we have Stu Taguchi, the lightning fast competitor. The sponsored trainer of Alder." He was average height man with blond hair. The only abnormal thing about him was his Mohican.

Scott then went on to ask all four of us how we had met the champions and about how we had impressed them.

By the end of it I was tired, I was however not unaware of my surroundings. No matter how many times a journalist tried to creep up on me I would always take my newly acquired food elsewhere. James had returned on my request at the beginning of the interview. I wanted to keep an eye on my competitors.

**A/N this was a rather short chapter. It was mainly to introduce the other Champions entries. I also put some Paul and Ash backstory into it. I like Paul's character and like him as a good guy. Especially when Ash himself, is not the complete moral compass like in the Anime.**

**Thank for reading the chapter, the next one will be up soon**

**HCS signing off.**


End file.
